The Tiger Sleeps Tonight
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Aomine tries everything within his power to get Kagami to wake up. Not so surprisingly, very little actually works.


**The Tiger Sleeps Tonight**

Once Kagami falls asleep, not much can wake him up. It's not that he's a _heavy_ sleeper, per say, it's more of the fact that he's a _stubborn_ sleeper.

* * *

Attempt #1: Gentle Coaxing

"Hey, Kagami..." Aomine whispered, brushing back the stray away bangs from his lover's face.

Unresponsively, Kagami grunted and flipped over, his face now flush against the back of the couch.

Aomine should have known better. After all, if such a thing didn't work in the bedroom, how could he expect it to work during an afternoon nap?

* * *

Attempt #2: Feet Tickling

"I'm gonna do it," Aomine warned, holding his fingers dangerously close to the ball of Kagami's foot. "I'm going to do it, if you don't get up."

No response.

"I'm gonna do it..."

Not even a grumble or a groan.

"Three...two..."

Silence.

"One-!"

Not thinking his plan entirely through, Aomine was ultimately gifted with a swift kick to the cheek. With Kagami's strong legs, it wasn't a shocker that he had ended up on the floor, clutching the right side of his face in pain.

* * *

Attempt #3: Pillow Attack

"Wake-!" Smack. "Up-!" Smack, smack. "You stupid-!" Smack, double smack. "Idiot!"

Nothing.

"Son of a-!"

* * *

Attempt #4: "Ignore Him" Method

It didn't work.

* * *

Attempt #5: I'm Going To Hurt Myself

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to stick my head in the oven," Aomine stated, stone-faced.

Kagami's shoulder rolled, but that was just about it.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to jump out the window."

They lived on the first floor. This comment left Kagami unfazed.

"I'll hold my breath until I pass out."

Kagami's nose wrinkled.

"I'll drown in my own spit?"

Kagami swallowed.

"...No?"

It was a no.

* * *

Attempt #6: Serenade

"_The sun will come out_..."

Currently, it was raining.

"_Tomorrow._.."

The rain began to pick up.

"_Bet your bottom dollar that_-"

The clouds opened wide. An all-out downpour drowned down Aomine's broken English and tone-deaf voice.

* * *

Attempt #7: Sighing

Taking a seat by Kagami's feet, Aomine made himself comfortable before letting out a very large, very prolonged sigh.

When that didn't work, he tried again. And again. And again...

After three minutes, Aomine was light-headed and Kagami had only so much as twitched.

* * *

Attempt #8: Piggy Back

Crawling on top of his boyfriend's back, seeing as Kagami now opted for a stomach-laying position, Aomine laid as flat as he possibly could.

"Hey," he whispered, "are you going to wake up now?"

When he was yet again granted with no response, Aomine huffed and rested his chin down on the top of Kagami's head.

Kagami must have found it difficult to breathe, because much like a lazy tiger would, he flipped over onto his left side, sending Aomine to the floor once more.

* * *

Attempt #9: If You Don't Wake Up...

"I'll call Tetsu," Aomine threatened. And although such a statement had sent a tremor through his limbs, Kagami still refused to budge.

* * *

Attempt #10: ...?

Aomine was fed up. He was tired, it was getting late, he was growing hungry, but above all things, he was bored. Kagami had spent nearly the entire day napping away, while Aomine had tried every desperate effort to get him to wake up.

Except one.

Suddenly, the most magnificent idea had popped into Aomine's head that it made him beam with delight.

Quickly putting on his poker face, Aomine leaned over Kagami's lightly sleeping form and began to press delicate little kisses down the side of his lover's neck. Just as he had predicted, this caused Kagami to stir.

"Mmn..." he groaned, choosing to carefully open his eyes.

"Hey, you..." Aomine whispered lowly, continuing to pepper the soft kisses. "Ready to get up now?"

Kagami made another quiet noise before _finally_ providing a worded answer. "Five more minutes?"

Unamused, Aomine's sharp glare bore deep into Kagami's corneas. It was pretty clear that the answer to that request was no.

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! :D_

_It's Aokaga day! Whoohoo! :D_

_I hope you all enjoyed this quick little drabble! It was so much fun to write! I swear, these two are just a pleasure. XD_

_Thank you for taking the time to read! (:_

_- Chappy_


End file.
